Valentineshipping
by chazz x alexis
Summary: un clasico de esta pareja no muy raro , y basado solo en la pareja original del anime  los per4sonajes no me pertenesen


Mi primer amor*++

Chazz miro fijamente a alexis y le pregunto si queria ser su novia . pero como siempre ella a cualquier muchacho siempre le desia que no(nunca se havia enamorado , y el no era la ecepcion)

Alexis se fue de alli tranquila . pues algo preocupada , por el no que le havia propuesto a chazz, pero , eso era algo que no devia importarle en lo mas minimo ya que después de todo no era su problema , pero , analizando , luego de 2 segundos, ella siempre quiso tener un principe azul , en su vida , pero le era inútil. Nunca llegava

El muchacho se empezo a entristecer cada vexz mas es que ya estava arto de tanto ignoro de parte de ella . el siempre fue el unico que le demostro amor sincero, pero ella no le importava en lo mas minimo que fuese ese intento, pero esto sin que ella se dea cuenta lo estava destrosando poco a poco

Es una lastima-

Desia el muchacho , entre sus pensamientos ., pero no crean que chazz princeton se rendira fácilmente , el hara hasta lo imposible por que el fuese su principe azul,

Por eso , cuando alexis ya se estava retirando de ese lugar , chazz , le toma su ombro , y ella giro hacia atrás impactada, y finalmente , chazz le robo un beso, lo cual dejo sin palabras a la chica

La chica no parecia desagradarle , por ningun motibo ese momento, por que acontinuacion , el beso se torna a mas apasionado , y mas rico , según ella

Luego , chazz aleja un segundo sus labios de los de ella , y el a continuación le pregunta.

Alexis estas segura de que no quieres ser mi novia?...

Dijo chazz con una voz apasionada , con el fin de haser enloquecer a alexis.

Yo...?..he...

Susurro alexis pues se notava que ella se torno de nerviosa a sonrojada , y esto lo presintió chazz , por eso en ese presiso momento, chazz con sus brazos abrasa a la chica fuertemente hacia su pecho , sintiendo hasi por primera vez el tacto de ella

Ella siguió su abraso por que el tacto de el . la tranquilizava y le agradava la forma que el lo hacia, jamas sintio ese calor que rodeava todo su corazon de felicidad por que era la primera vez que se enamoro , que sintio, y que tambien beso

Si chazz quiero ser tu novia¡

Desia alexis muy entusiasmada , por todo lo que estava viviendo en se momento con chazz, , era como si hubiera vivido un millon de años con el... a pesar de que solo fueron 15 segundos

Chazz no podia creer lo que sus oidos estavan escuchando...queria ser su novia? Eso era una gran sorpresa para el joven , jamas espero esa respuesta de parte de ella . e inclusive penso que lo hiria a rechazar , pero no fue asi...ella acepto, desidio , estar con el por que le agradava esa ternura de parte de el ,

Mi vida yo esto feliz de que seas mi novia...te prometo que sere buena pareja te lo aseguro linda...

Desia el chico acercando su mirada en la de ella y tomando sus dos manos, con mucho entuciasmo por lo dicho de la joven...

Alexis luego de 5 segundos después entro en razon y recordo , a su unico amor mas apresiado , que tubo desde siempre antes que chazz..."LOS DUELOS" ella no podia serle infiel a eso , y entonces cuando recordo eso ella en eso responde como siempre anteriormente solia haser

Lo siento chazz , tengo a otro en mi vida...

Desia la muchacha retirándose de donde estava chazz y dirigiéndose al dormitorio azul, y seguir estudiando como siempre su mas amada enseñamza de duelos...

Chazz quedo demasiado afectado , pues el nunca penso que ella tenia a otro novio , otro amor, ot5ro deseo en mente , entonces chazz empieza acaerse y a continuación gime de sufrimiento y dolor.. y se pregunta a el mismo, como puede ser posible de que ella pueda estar enamorada de otro ,si sintio su corazon dentro suo , esa vez? Como podia ¿ por que dijo entonces que queria ser su novia? ...todo era muy confuzo para el joven princeton

.-.-.-.-. en dormitirio azul de las mujeres::

alexis estava como siempre tratando de estudiar pues no lo lograva por que seguia recordando el dulce momento que el pelinegro le habia dado ...pero ya era tarde , por que no podia volver el tiempo atrás , y si no fuera por los duelos ella ciegamente, hubiera aceptado estar con el...

pero lo unico que quedava era el recuerdo de su primer beso , y ella lo iria a guardar por el resto de su vidaa...no estava arrepentida de su desicion porque no podia abandonar los duelos era toda su vida desde siempre, pero chazz era un hombre ,un amor , un posible novio ,pero el sufriria aun mas si se diera cuenta de que le da mas caso a los duelos que a el ...

FIN...

Nota del autor:: un valentineshipping clásico , por que no me gusta haser sufrir a la pobre de alexis, ya tengo varios fic de ella, y desidi haser un protagonico de chazz...entiendo que de igual forma quedo bastante triste el final , pero yo no me creo eso de que alexis le gusta jaden , [sin ofender a los fan de esta pareja] pero yo si le creo a ella cuando dijo que su unico amor son los duelos y ademas chazz no puede contra eso XDDD en fin espero que de todos modos les alla gustado musho yyy es basado todo en esta pareja ( era obvio no) jajaja

Bye mis lectores ah y grasias por seguir mis fic realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes¡LOS AMO ^^


End file.
